


Insomnia Nights

by Azurame_Neve, Mauve Larkspur (Azurame_Neve)



Series: Our Choices [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Deaths, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Monsters, Reincarnation, Spirit Possesions?, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Yokais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Mauve%20Larkspur
Summary: In a world where everything can be justified, once convinced. Where the line of illusions and reality blurs, can you really tell what is going on? Where's the string of rationality?Only when things are uncertain can everything important be free of words and emotions.First Prequel toWe'd All DisappearOr Yori is scared of sleeping because of things she dreams of.
Relationships: Amane Machiko & Chigusa Yori, Chigusa Kai & Chigusa Mamoru & Chigusa Yori, Chigusa Kai & Chigusa Yori, Chigusa Mamoru & Chigusa Kiko, Chigusa Yori & Yasu Tsubasa, Kirigaya Shunsuke & Chigusa Yori, Kirigaya Shunsuke & Sakae Taki, Kirigaya Shunsuke & Sakae Taki & Chigusa Yori & Amane Machiko, Past Chigusa Mamoru/Chigusa Keina
Series: Our Choices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Insomnia Nights

**Watching the smoke go up in the air, Embraced by the cold air,**

**They whispered, "There's no future for-"**

**_"Whoever it is, whoever is fine-"_ **

* * *

Ever since she was born, she had a voice talking at the back of her mind.

_"When will this tragedy end?"_

She walks the path that was shown to her, all she could do was pray.

Pray that all will end well.

* * *

[0] Her dreams

It begun when she was 8.

Chigusa Yori had a weird dream. 

At first, it was filled with people she doesn't know.

There's a pair of twins, two pair of siblings, her mother was talking to her father and another woman with light brown hair. There are also a lot of flashbacks, she watches them one by one. To the twins that seem to argue, then there was a lab filled with darkness and red, to the parting scene of a pair of siblings. Some were sad scenes, but others are often confusing and horrifying.

However, there was a girl she knew, it was her cousin. There was also more people, people that seemed to be her age but she never met before, people that she feels that she'd meet again. 

In everything, there were words appearing from time to time. 

_Conspiracy. Revenge. Peace. One more time. Return._

She remained silent and confused of everything, until she saw her grandfather, Chigusa Kai in her dreams. 

"Here, this is yours now." The voice was soft and gentle, like how he was always. 

In her dreams, her grandfather has slight white hair in his dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes. With a warm smile and sadden eyes, he passes to her a pair of silver rectangular-shaped earrings with Tanzanite-gems at the end of each side.

"What am I to do with this?" Yori asked, holding onto the pair of earrings. They felt familiar, it was as if she saw them before, but she knew her grandfather doesn't have these earrings. 

"They are your mothers," Kai said as if it was obvious, before looking around and pointing at another woman. 

This woman has light brown hair that reaches her waist and mint-green eyes, she feels familiar but Yori doesn't know her. She was smiling and waving before she disappearing into thin air.

"And?" Yori asked again, confused. _What was she suppose to do with these? What uses does the earrings have?_

"Time will tell you everything. The wheel of destiny had begun, and there is not stopping it." As he continued to speak, Yori kept quiet. As she glance at him, she saw another image. _Something black and... red or was it blue_ , Yori couldn't identify but she could see it was something related to her grandfather.

"And as of now, it's time for me to go, I guess. Goodbye, my granddaughter." Kai gave Yori a hug before walking away. 

Yori only stared, waving as she bit her lips. Unsure and uncertain with the earrings in one hand, but it was nice to wave to her grandfather who walked towards her decreased grandmother. 

As they walked towards a blinding light, Yori wake ups in her bed. 

* * *

[1] Her parents

Her father, Chigusa Mamoru, a man with dark brown hair and navy bue eyes hidden with glasses. He's usually with a small smile, with a gentle personality in his mid-thirties working as an editor while her mother is a simple woman. She usually doesn't show much in front of others, but Yori always sees her smiling when talking to her and her father. She has dark red hair till her shoulders and a pair of mulberry eyes, Chigusa Kiko is a full-time housewife. Sometimes, Yori did question about how she doesn't look like Kiko, with her hair is lighter brown and her eyes were bluer with hints of green instead of red.

Yori once figured out that their blood-type did not match, Mamoru was O-type but Kiko was AB-type and Yori herself had O-type blood. It's impossible to have a child with O-type blood if one of the parents have AB-type blood.

Yori asked her grandfather, Kai once.

_Kai hummed, "You'd know when the time comes, I guess?"_

_Yori panics, being just 6 years old, tears on the brink of falling, "So? Mom- Mom isn't my mom?"_

_" It's fine, kiddo!" Kai ruffles her hair and laughed, "Everything will soon be revealed!"_

_"Andd? When is it time?" Yori whined, Kai frowns before putting a strained smile, "When you get your mother's earrings, things will start to clear up, kiddo!"_

_Yori squints her eyes at Kai, looking not convinced but she accepted it._

_Yori accepted because she could see something white and glowing by the side of Kai's ears, but then when it faded, she felt a warm pat on her head._

_"Who?" Yori kept the question to herself, because she was pretty sure no one will tell her because even the voice in her mind agrees._

"Good morning, dad, mom! Any news from grandpa?" Yori acts like normal, sitting on the dining table as Kiko hands her breakfast of some omelets and toast.

"Eat first, Yori-chan," Kiko hums happily before telling her that she put something different in the omelets.

Mamoru said there was no response from her grandfather and Yori decided to leave it there, saying nothing about her dream as her parents seemed happy to celebrate her 8th birthday instead.

Kiko had manages to put the earrings on Yori before she went to school, when she asked for a recommended shop. Yori questions on why is she so good at it and her reply was weird. 

"Because of my old part-time job," Kiko said and nothing more as she hurries Yori and Mamoru to eat their breakfast.

They waved to her as she says her goodbyes, before leaving the house.

* * *

[2] The mystery girl

Walking to school like any other day, but except that day was a special day. 

'It's my birthday today,' Yori hums, walking to school with a happy smile. 

Walking pass the grocery store, waving to the surprisingly young owner of the store, she stopped at a road junction. Waiting for the red light to turn green, then she saw it. 

There was a girl with dark brown hair tied to a braid on her left shoulder and golden eyes at the opposite of the road. It was strange, because there was a shadow behind her, almost overshadowing her but not. It was just a transparent shadow of a person, who clearly didn't look like human.

 _'Definitely not human. Those with red eyes aren't humans,'_ The voice in her mind tells her and Yori hums confused on why she could suddenly see

'Oh, these are the supernatural things Grandpa used to say about!' Yori realizes faintly, but pretends to stay calm. It was probably because of the earrings she have on now. The voice in her mind did not deny nor accept, which was strange because the voice always _tells_ her.

The shadow is of a man in his mid-thirties with longer platinum blonde hair and garnet-red eyes, he had a sad smile compared to the grinning girl. _He looked_ _familiar too_ , Yori thinks surprised as the voice in her mind hummed in agreement as if the voice knew a secret Yori have yet to understand.

Yori decided to not look at her when they passed each other. Something tells her, this won't be their last meeting by the judge of her uniform. 

'Was she a student in my school? I never saw her before...' Yori thinks as she walked on, without noticing the soft glow from the blue gems of her earrings. Meanwhile the girl smirked as she was looking at Yori at the corner of her eyes with an amused smile. When the girl walks towards the grocery store, the shadow behind her was gone.

'Not like anyone normal could see him.' The girl chuckles, before muttering, "It must be _her_ then,"

* * *

[3] The Starting Point

Arriving to class, Yori notices she's the second person to arrive at class. 

Waving as she greets the boy with dark hair and grey eyes, who seats on the third row beside the windows. Kirigaya Shunsuke, Yori and been classes with him since last year, he's a nice person but for some reason has no friends.

Although he is wearing a pair of headphones on, he was frowning. Yori could even hear the rock music playing out from them.

"Shunsuke-kun," Yori greets and for a second, Shunsuke noticed her even with the blasting music playing.

"Ah," Shunsuke muttered, pausing his music on his smartphone as he turned towards Yori. 

"Happy birthday, Yori-chan," Shunsuke gave a smile to her, a present in his bad ready but he's give it to her at lunch time later.

"Thank you, why are you so early today?" Yori asked again, before taking her seat which is in front of him.

It was normal for them to chat as they always arrive earlier than their classmates. However...

'Something's strange?' Yori thinks as she watches Shunsuke who was frowning smiled towards her. The voice in her mind says, _"Seems like he's troubled by something."_

"My ... cousin transfers to our class today," Shunsuke mutters slowly, as if he was hesitating.

"Oh? That's new... transferring at almost end of year?" Yori questions, but Shunsuke didn't answer because the door opens and more students walked into the classroom. 

The beginning of her class, was the beginning of her journey.

_'Perhaps, it was wiser to say that it was a journey of a battle with love, hate and vengeance.'_

As students sat back to their places, chattering began passing as some other classmates greeted Yori happy birthday.

Yori is met then with her best friend, Amane Machiko, a girl with waist-length mulberry hair that looks pink and cherry-red eyes. Her seat is beside Yori.

"Maa-chan!" Yori cheered while Machiko hums back, sitting in the seat at Yori's right, "Happy birthday, You-chan!"

Passing over a blue-wrapped present, Yori was extremely happy, "Thank you!"

When Yori opened it, she sweat-drops at the stack of 5 vouchers for sweets and desserts.

"Okay, students! Settle down, although it's weird to join in at the end of the year but let's welcome the new student," The teacher introduced, and the girl Yori saw earlier before, entered the class.

Her brown hair is now tied a ponytail on her right side, golden eyes shining as she smiled brightly, "I am Sakae Taki, it's nice to meet you. Let's all get along~"

"As for your seat, please take it beside your cousin. Kirigaya-kun," The teacher calls out as Shunsuke just raise his hand.

As the day ended quickly, it was already the end of school.

Yori and Machiko walks out of the school campus together because they had librarian duties.

"Do you wanna go have a treat? I heard a promotion at the new cake shop near school!" Machiko says happily, thinking about the promotion of 2 cakes and free tea.

"Oh, sure!" Yori was nodding, as they began to move.

As they were out of the school, they met Shunsuke and Taki at the school gates. 

"Heyyo~ Do you mind if we follow you to the cake shop?" Taki was the one who approached them, like any other normal girl.

 _'She wasn't there, how did she knew you were going to get cake?"_ the voice in Yori's mind supplied a question but Yori decided to ignore it.

Yori nodded since Machiko didn't mind, but what confuses her is that the man she saw this morning, was no longer there.

* * *

[4] Whom are you?

The years passes quickly, Yori gotten close to her mini group of friends consisting of Machiko, Shunsuke and Taki. They were crazy, sometimes Shunsuke disappears from time to time stating family emergencies (he's a heir of a big company) and how Taki doesn't seem to be like herself when Machiko is near her. For some reason, Taki and Machiko are in sync in actions, but they hate each other for some reason. It's weird, but Yori's glad that everyone was still alive and having fun.

'Yes, weird isn't? To refer peace as being alive in the modern days,' Yori sighs at her own thoughts, sometimes there would be thoughts that doesn't seem to fit right in her. It was as if, there was another set of memories or another person in her, trying to give her funny ideas to pass the mundane boring days.

 _"Maybe because you're right,"_ the voice at the back of her head whispers and Yori just hums.

Yori hummed, she was already 15 years old. She had a dream that repeats ever since she was 13, with the voice in her mind asking her, again and again, when will the tragedy end, and she's so confused by the change of attitude of the voice. It went from the normal wise, cheerful tone to a hysterical and haunted tone of a tired woman. 

'What Tragedy is coming? When will it come? In what form?' Yori questions, but she never gets an answer.

When Yori stops at a T-junction, she saw a boy. A boy with the same school uniform as her, but he was someone she never met before but there was something that caught her attention. 

Average neat dark hair and it was those lilac eyes that caught her attention. However, those eyes wasn't a natural color, it looks more like the color blue and red overlapping each other than mixing.

'So strange,' Yori noted as she walks pass him.

**_Pull!_ **

Yori staggers as she was pulled by the said boy, being to shock, she couldn't react. By the time she realized, she was already dragged by the boy to the opposite direction to school.

"Wa-wait! Who are you!?" Yori asked in panic as she tries to pull her hand back but failed as she gives up, 'What a strong grip!'

"Okay, we can talk here now." The boy stops suddenly, and Yori looks around in surprise.

"We're at... my home's shrine?" Yori questions, looking at the 'Chigusa' sign at the top of the shrine's gate before looking around. 

It was quiet, especially when there's a park opposite of the shrine but there was nobody but the two of them.

'Strange, something's not right here...' Yori can't help but wonder why, even the voice that have so much opinions died out.

The boy then turns around, looking at Yori with a soft smile.

"I am Yasu Tsubasa," He introduced himself, a hand out for Yori to shake.

Yori stared at him suspiciously as she wonders why his surname, Yasu sounds so familiar but she couldn't remember where did she heard it before.

"...Chigusa Yori," Yori says slowly and cringes when her voice cracks and a greeting that sounded like a question instead, "It's ni-nice to meet you?"

"Yori-san, I am here to give you a deal." Tsubasa says with a calm smile as his hands still reaching out for hers but Yori hesitates in cautions.

"A deal?" Yori questions curiously, there's an unsettling feeling in her heart but the voice at the back of her mind screams at her, _'Yes! This is it! Here's the chance! It's starting!!'_

The more she listens to the voice, the more Yori thinks she's going crazy, and it's strange how she's being crazy because she's stressed?

Poor Yori, is still so confused.

"I will show you, what Chigusa Kai meant," Tsubasa answers with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

It shocks her to why someone would know her grandfather's name when she never said anything to anyone. The shrine they had wasn't very well-known, but it was known for their guidance and wisdom, and a place to pray for good luck charms.

"Do you mean the earrings..." Yori trails off with a frown, "Or about my m-mother?" 

Tsubasa smiles and doesn't answer, his hands out as his offer of a deal stands. There was two shadows behind the boy, one was a light glow that looks like a woman with long hair floating above his shoulders while a darker purple shadow hugging his feet from beneath.

"...Let me think about it, Yasu-kun," Yori answers as she shrugs. She doesn't question the weird things around him.

Yori hums as her the voice in her mind whispers, _'Everyone has a story to tell. Even you and him and her. All three of you.'_

"Call me Tsubasa, but sure. I await for your good news." Tsubasa nodded his head, and then proceed to snap his fingers.

Like a spell broke, with a loud snap, Yori finds herself back at the T-junction before she met Yasu Tsubasa. When she look at the opposite of the road, Yasu Tsubasa was nowhere seen.

The voice in Yori's mind quiet down, as if resting. Like the calm before the storm or sorts.

* * *

[5] A Deal

Chigusa Yori goes to school like she always, when she looks at her smartphone to see what time, she realized that time had not moved during her meeting with Yasu Tsubasa. It was so strange, but Yori can't help but to think there's more weirder things coming on her way.

"You-chan!" A cheerful shout snaps Yori awake into reality as she watches a group of two girls and a boy standing by the gates waiting for her.

"Maa-chan! Shunsuke-kun! and Taki-chan!" Yori waves her hand as she runs to the small group.

"You were spacing out just now, are you feeling unwell?" Shunsuke asks, obviously the most caring and observant of the group.

"Eh! Are you not feeling well, You-chan?" Machiko questions wrinkling her nose, before frowning as she asked again, "Did you encounter something weird again?"

"Ah-no. I don't think so," Yori said an answer that sounded like a question, and it worries the two even more.

"Well, well! What's gone are past, let's move on, guys!" Taki cheers and urges everyone to go to class before the bell rings.

As they walked, Yori felt a stare at the back of her head. When she turned around, she sees a fading silhouette of a woman. 

_"...Yo-... Yori-"_ As they called out her name, there was a flash of mint green and-

Yori blinks and they were gone. Yori touches her earrings and feel warmth radiating from the gems.

"Who... was calling me?" Yori mumbled softly, her friends noticed nothing.

As class started, another surprise came into the picture.

Yasu Tsubasa, the boy Yori meet that morning is now a transfer student. Yori was too busy being confused to notice the sharp look from Shunsuke and Machiko while Taki looks too happy than usual.

Class went off as normal, and before she knew it, Yori finds herself staring at the bento she made herself with the help of her mother, Kiko.

"What's wrong, Yori-chan? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Shunsuke asks as he took a bite onto the melon bread he brought.

"You look a bit pale too," Taki then said looking at Yori closely, then lets go as she says that she'd go buy drinks for her.

"Is it because of the transfer student?" Machiko questions, faking innocence while she sharpens her eyes on Yori who just swallows.

"I... don't know," Yori answers before taking a bite of the tamagoyaki she made in the morning.

The rest of the day and the way home from school was a blur in Yori's mind, as all she could think of was the new transfer kid's words.

_With his hands reached out, he was waiting for something like herself._

The words, _"I will show you, what Chigusa Kai meant,"_ repeats itself in her mind and Yori, just feels bad because she couldn't help but to feel convinced.

* * *

[6] What do you want?

When Yori slept that night, she had a different dream.

She sees her cousin, she sees another girl and boy. The boy strangely resembles Yasu Tsubasa but with midnight blue eyes. They were shouting, crying even and red blood was everywhere. The scene screams of grieve and madness, but Yori thinks that there's something else.

When she watches everything unfold, Yori thinks she gets it but doesn't understand anything at the same time.

 _"Things are not what they seem to be, dearie."_ A soft voice talks beside her.

It was a first ever since her grandfather Kai talked to her, when Yori looked around, there was nothing but a soft glowing beside her.

'There's someone there,' Yori noticed, _'But you can't see her,'_ the voice in her mind tells her.

There was a familiar warm pat to her head, Yori looks again and she sees a young boy in the scene playing. He reminds her of Kiko, her current mother.

"He is another set of key, but know that one day, you're the one to decide what to do." The soft voice tells her.

"Decide what, exactly?" Yori questions, but the voice no longer answers her. Yori touches her earrings, and she sees something else.

She watches people she doesn't know, but the voice at the back of her mind tells her that she knows them. 

Yori waits as she watches, she can't get her mind off anything so she stays silent.

The next day, when Yori wakes up, she made her mind.

Yori makes breakfast and her lunchbox, as she waves to her parents who just came downstairs, she leaves with a heavy heart.

* * *

_That day, December 6th as snow falls down, Yori shivers in cold as she waits for Tsubasa._

_Yori looks back at those lilac eyes, heart beating fast in anxiety and panic, "I know who you are and I'd agree to your deal-"_

_Tsubasa looks genuinely surprised, but smiled again as he waits for her to finish her words properly._

_"In exchange, you must listen to me and only me." Yori mutters solemnly as Tsubasa chuckled, they held hands in agreement._

* * *

That day, on Chigusa Yori's 15th birthday, she went missing. 

On the same day, her grandfather, Chigusa Kai was affirmed dead. 

While on his way to retrieve the corpse, Chigusa Mamoru went missing.

Chigusa Kiko is left to deal with the broken shard of an empty home.

**Author's Note:**

> In only one day, the Chigusa family is either dead or missing.
> 
> For this mysterious phenomena, what is going on? 
> 
> _  
> **Please anticipate in the Main story: We'd All Disappear**  
> _


End file.
